


I'm Sorry That I Let You Go

by gublerlover



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlover/pseuds/gublerlover
Summary: "I'm sorry, Tony-" His throat seized up as words slid from his mouth. He tried to focus on getting out one sentance."I'm sorry,"  The syllables stuck to the top of his mouth, pain radiating from his stomach, and Peter knew he was screwed.(Or, based off the leaked trailer of Peter crying & apologizing to Tony.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! probably will add a part two. i cried while writing this. this was based off the leaked trailer of infinity war (which looks so good!!) i have no clue if anything like this will happen in the movie. if you didnt see or hear abt the trailer, basically peter was saying "i'm sorry, tony i'm sorry." while he was on the ground and tony leaned over him, so idk!! i wrote this on my phone, very quickly, i apologize for any mistakes. hope you enjoy anyway.

Peter wasn't sure how he ended up on the ground, but it definitely wasn't to his own will. His hand was lazily flopped over the blood oozing from his abdomen, a tired look spreading over the boy's eyes.

A few feet away, Tony's mind was racing, thousands of thoughts a beat. He knew, god dammit, _he knew_ he shouldn't have taken Peter with him. The kid was a teenager, he should be doing homework and dating girls, not getting beat up in _god damn space._

He watched as Thanos' minions spread across the planet, shooting at every Avenger and fighter in their vision.  He saw the exact moment a bullet was ricocheted off Cap's shield, heading straight towards him, as Peter pushed him out of the way. He could visibly _see_ the shock hitting the kid, before he collapsed onto his knees, blood leaking out of his abdomen, through his fingers.

He was by the boy's side within seconds, lifting Peter's head onto his lap. "T-Tony," Peter couldn't—he wouldn't do this to Tony. He wouldn't leave him like this.  

"Peter, hey—hey kid, how're you holdin' up?" Tony kneeled down, next to the area of blood seeping from the red suit, holding one hand over the wound. He tried to ignore the labored breathing that the pressure caused.

  
"I-um-I'm fine, I'm doing okay." He muttered, swatting around his face to pull his mask off more, shivering when he felt the blood on his forehead. The bloody hands had managed to shake the Spider-man mask off completely.

A prolonged silence was interrupted by a string of barely coherent mumbles and desperate coughs.

"I'm going to die, I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" Peter shakily babbled, eyes darting around.

Before Tony could answer, a stray hand suddenly stuck to his iron-plated chest, desperately trying to grip the metal. He replaced the shivering hand with his own, tears rushing into his eyes. "Shit-I need you to, to tell aunt May, pl-please tell her I'm-I'm sorry and I love her-and-and thank you-thank-"

The minute Tony caught on to what Peter was doing, his face started to heat up. "No, kid-no, you're not going to die, you are going to be fine, okay? I just need you to hold on a little longer." Tony whispered, choking up halfway through the sentence. Peter's lips had maroon stains of blood on them, the liquid seeping out of his mouth.  "T-that can't be good," Peter had panted against Tony's iron-covered legs, tears leaking from his eyes.

The burning pain was fading to more of a subtle sting, his head throbbing with a dull ache. He could feel his chest involuntary weezing, becoming dizzy with every weak breath. Tony panicked, pressing his hand, still intertwined with Peter's, to the kid's pale cheek.  He hoped that was some sort of comfort.

The air around Peter felt paper-thin, as he weakly struggled to breathe. Eye's falling half-lidded, Tony cursed as Peter's head lolled further to the side. "T-thank you, thank y-you so much," Peter managed to gasp out, through spasms of burning pain.

"Hey, don't do that to me, kid. We're going to get you home, and you'll be with your aunt and everything will be okay. You'll be okay, just gotta hold on."  Tony wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince Peter or himself that.

"Universal medics are on their way." FRIDAY had reminded him, and Tony nodded before removing the mask from his face.

Peter used the last of his strength to open his eyes, wide as they could go in his battered state. Tilting his head to get a better look at his mentor, he rummaged through his brain to find the right words.

"I'm sorry, Tony-" His throat seized up as words slid from his lips. He tried to focus on spitting out a full sentence. 

"I'm sorry," The syllables stuck to the back of his mouth, choking on the pain radiating from his stomach, and Peter knew he was screwed.

"Do-Don't be sorry, it's okay, Peter. You saved the world today, y-you saved my life, okay? You have nothing to apologize for." Tony pretended not to notice the words falling onto deaf ears.  "C'mon, you're gonna make me feel bad, you risked your life for me." The older of the two released a forced laugh, that came out more like a sob.  His grip tightened on Peter's hand, as the kid's eyes fell closed.

Tony suddenly felt useless, being forcibly pulled away by someone; watching as alien medics raced towards the bleeding teenager.  He felt his heart pounding, quickly following Peter. 

He pretended not to notice the heart monitor stopping, and starting again. He pretended he didn't feel like this was his fault. He pretended everything was okay, and every part of him wished it was.

That his protege, a fifteen year old kid, didn't just bleed out in his hands because he thought it was okay for Peter to risk his life.

A loose arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders, telling him they had it under control. _Have what under control?_  

Tony shook the lost thoughts out of his head and wondered how the rest of the team was doing.

He hoped Peter was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! comment if you want me to add a part three and what you'd want to see in it (more whump, butt kicking from may, mj, or ned, whatever you want!!) but i just wrote this on my phone, and i didnt proofread, so it's kinda bad, sorry!!

The taste of iron filled Peter's mouth, as he heard every single fight going on in a 20 mile radius. It wasn't overwhelming like it usually was, it was comforting that they're still fighting. They'll be okay without him.

The medics had carried him on a gurney, to a makeshift hospital spaceship. His brain was getting foggy, the faces above him morphing into distorted features.

A hand, warm, _warm hand,_ was gripping to his. The figure next to him smelled like a mixture of cologne, vanilla, and gasoline. He smiled at the thought of Tony.

His brain drifted to the videos he left for May and his friends. His hands felt colder. _I wonder if I'm dead. Or dying, I guess it doesn't matter._

Peter frowned at the thought of May watching the video he recorded and sobbing. He imagined everyone watching the videos and gagged through the drug like phase he was in. _No, no, I can't leave her like this, I can't leave them like everyone left me. I can't-I can't._

He thought of Ned and MJ. _I hope they're happy. I hope they all are._

* * *

 

May was sitting in the living room when she got the video. Unlocking her phone, she watched with cautious eyes.

  
_Hi, Aunt May. I, uh, don't know why I'm exactly doing this, b-but I just want you to know I love you. I don't really know if I'll make it back from this mission, but-uh-thank you. You're the person I care about most, and I don't want you to feel bad. I don't want you to be upset, please, please don't be upset with me. I wish I could hug you one last time, but I hope you understand why I didn't tell you where I was going. This is bigger than me, bigger than all of us._

Her eyes widened and starred at the screen, and started rushing towards the house phone, about to dial Tony, the video still playing in her left hand.

_God, this can't be happening, Peter can't-_

_Thank you, for taking care of me and stuff. I'm super sorry for everything I've messed up, an-and Uncle Ben. You've been really great to me. Thank you, from-um-Peter. But I guess you already know from the video of me talking, uh, yeah, bye._

* * *

 

Ned got the video first. It was sent in the group chat with him and MJ. He poked her shoulder and clicked on the _fornedandmj.img_ link.

MJ looked over Ned's arm to see a video of Peter sitting on his bed, stuttering over an introduction.

_Hey, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-man here. I just wanted to thank you guys for always being here for me, I guess. Right now I'm going on a badass mission is space, cool, right? But there's like, a lot of stuff going on up there, and I'm not sure if I'll make it back. At least you guys got to know the super rad Spider-man. I mean, Peter Parker. Both, I guess._

Ned's eyes widened as Peter passed an awkward smile. He fiddled with his hands, pulling on the seams of his sweater sleeves.

_I love you guys, and uh-care about you a lot. You've always been great. Thanks for building legos with me, Ned. And thanks for making my distressed portraits, MJ. That's, uh, it. Bye._  
  
MJ looked away blankly, moving from behind Ned's shoulder. She got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Ned sat there numbly, before dialing a number.

 

* * *

 

Tony sat blankly in the hospital room. The beeping of his phone dragged him from Peter's lifeless frame. A link for a video sent from Peter's number pulled him from a self-pitying daze. He confusingly glared at it, before clicking it hesitantly.

_Uh, hey, Tony. I wasn't sure if I should make a video for all the Avengers but I just decided to slide it all in this one. Anyway, I'm sorry, for like, bothering you a lot. I've looked up to you, ever since I was a kid. You've been like a father to me for the past few months, and I guess I'm probably dead or something. I'm sorry about that._

_I had Karen organize these videos and send them out incase my heart rate dropped low enough. I guess it did._

_There's a lot I could say, but it all comes down to a few things. Thank you, for everything. For the suit, being here for me, all that stuff. I wouldn't tell you this, but I'm glad you cared about me enough to put the baby monitor and tracker in my suit. I'm sorry for deactivating it._

_I wish I wasn't dead right now, because I'd say this all to you. I know you're not a hugger, but I hope this could've been the exception._

_Tell Steve I'm sorry for stealing his shield, and Wanda and Vision just to keep holding on. I know how they feel. Thank Happy for always watching out for me. I hope Clint has a better retirement than the first time, after this. Tell all the other's that I care about them._

_I just want you to know that this isn't your fault. I wanted to go on that mission, okay? Even if you said no, I'd find a way. I care about you a lot, please don't tear yourself up over this. Thank you, Tony._

_Bye, I guess._

Tony looked at the screen with lost eyes. He was okay, the kid was okay, and the minute he woke up he was going to hug the shit out of him.

Peter would be okay.

Tony answered May's calls, and reassured her. He listened to her yelling and sobs, until she calmed down and asked for Peter to call her as soon as he woke up. He called Steve, hearing that the bots retreated, and no one else was fatally wounded, just a little banged up. He changed out of the suit and called Peter's friends, reassuring him that he was definitely still alive.

* * *

 

The moment Peter's eyes opened, Tony was gripping his hand again. "Mr. Stark?" He slurred, blinking hazily.

"Yeah, kid, it's me."

Peter seemed confused, before sliding his eyes closed, and tilting his head towards Tony's direction.

"'m I in trouble?" The kid whispered, and Tony held in a laugh, _the kid was shot, and he was worrying about Tony being mad._

"No, but we're going to have a serious chat when you get better." He leaned against the hospital bed, pulling Peter's hand next to his face. "Mhm sorry," Peter tiredly hummed against the pillow.

"God, you have to stop getting in these situations. You're going to give me a heart attack." Tony assured, muffled against Peter's palm.

He'd fallen asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm so shocked from all the positive reviews this story has gotten. it originally was only supposed to be a oneshot, but all the love really got me going with writing. if you want i might even make this a series (of the fight with thanos or whatever you guys want!) anyway, thanks for reading! leave some comments and kudos if you want, i always appreciate them! <3

Tony ran a hand over his face, hair disheveled. He hadn't gotten a chance to leave Peter's side in hours, let alone clean himself up.  The kid was a mess (he was too, to be fair.)

 

God, when did he start caring about people? Specifically, for a certain 16-year-old Spider-boy.

 

* * *

 

The second time Peter woke up, it was horrible. He sobbed over Tony's apparent death, and wouldn't calm down.

Tony was drifting asleep, at least until Peter started violently shaking. "Pete-" He started, placing a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder, before Peter gagged and pulled away, wires tangling around his thrashing figure. "He's dead, he's dead, I killed him! He-he died!" Peter's words were messy and unclear, tears welling in his eyes.

"Peter? Who died? What's wrong?" Tony kept a reasonable distance, slamming on any button that looked remotely like a help one (Hell if Tony could understand any of this alien shit.)

"Tony, Tony, I'm sorry, you can't leave me," He muttered against agonizing air, rocking back-in-forth, sitting against the back-board. People who somewhat resembled nurses came in, holding down the yelling teenager. They dosed him with a heavy sedative, that would only last a few minutes because of his enhanced metabolism.

"It's an allergic reaction to the medication we gave him, causing hallucinations. We just sent out for Terran medicine, it should arrive within the hour. If he wakes up before we drug him, he'll be in immense pain. Try to comfort him." The doctor reassured him, and Tony nodded, pressing fingertips to his forehead.

He sighed at the memory, raking through all that happened today. Of course, to both of their luck, Peter had woken up before they could get him more medication.

"T-Tony, please, you ha-have to do something. It-it hurts, so, so bad, oh my god-Tony, please," He pleaded, gripping Tony's wrist so hard, his fingertips turned white.

"I'm sorry, kid. There's nothing I can do," He started, and Peter literally gave him the cold shoulder as soon as he finished talking.

He releases Tony's hand, gripped his stomach as tight as he could, and turned on his other side. "C'mon, kid, don't do this to me. Let me help." He pulled Peter closer to him, hoping he'd listen. He jerked his head with a tight frown, and Tony threw more desperate begs at him.

Thankfully, Peter finally complied and turned back towards Tony, and clung to the older man's body. The hug was much too tight for him, but the kid was in screaming pain, he deserved some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry, Tony, you should go, you should be out there fighting." Peter said, muffled from Tony's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere," He paused, a took a second to appreciate that Peter was awake and aware. "They have it under control."

* * *

 

"Peter,"

"Can we just," He paused, an awkward frown pulling at his face.

"not talk about the video?" He tried, sitting against the starchy blankets.  Tony shook his head, and pulled the chair back to sit on it backwards.

 

"You were ready to die." He mouthed a curse when his voice wavered, before beginning again. "I need you to understand, you're like a kid to me. I can't loose you, and I sure as hell can't have you leaping infront of bullets for me." 

 

Peter opened his mouth, while Tony gathered himself.  The older shook his head and continued before a sound of defiance could be heard. "Don't think I don't appreciate what you did, because you could've saved my life out there."

 

A smile ran across Peter's face, and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could've." 

 

"-but, I have armor. You have, a uh...onesie of wires and fabric." Tony shook his hand in a 'whatever' motion, a displaced frown haunting his face.

 

Peter laughed. "Can't really do acrobatics in a suit of iron though, can I?"

 

"I'd see about that.  Oh! I had some new ideas of upgrades, y'know, when we get bacl to earth and stuff..."

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had packed his suit and clothes, along with a few pain meds for the trip back to a planet they'd be staying for the rest of the fight. After a few harsh words from Peter, Tony finally complied to let him stay with the rest of the Avengers, instead of going home.

 

The hesitation of the sudden hug Tony gave him was evident, but he appreciated it, none the less, and sighed into his embrace.  "Thanks, kid." Tony muttered, before pulling away and clapping him on the back. "I'll meet you in the ship." He said, before hiking a bag futher up his shoulder, and walking towards the huge spacecraft.

 

A sudden pat on the shoulder made him turn around, to be met with Steve Rogers (that's right! Captain-Frickin'-America!) 

 

"You did good out there, son.  Got the real makings of a hero." Steve smiled and kept walking, ignoring the boy behind him, with his mouth hung open.

 

After a few more encounters with rouge Avengers, a couple of rushed calls from Ned, MJ, and Aunt May, he finally boarded the ship.

 

He sat by Tony (who _literally_ _saved_ a seat for him) and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. 

 

Tony pretended not to notice the fond glances from Steve and the confused looks of Natasha.  He was just glad the kid was okay.

 


End file.
